Saphir
| affiliation = Simon Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = | dfbackcolor = F0E3E7 | dftextcolor = DAC71E }} Saphir is a member of the Simon Pirates and a fishwoman. Appearance Saphir is a slim and wheat-colored fishwoman with short and white hair as well as blue eyes. She wears a blue necklace, a blue tube top, a gold wristband in each hand, a long blue-skirt and a pair of sandals. There is a tattoo of her crew's Jolly Roger on her right hand, and a piece of speckled and dark-orange cloth which is tied in her waist . Personality Saphir cares for Gad so she plots vengeance for his failure of defeating the Straw Hat Pirates. As she knows that he safely keep away from danger, she can feel so happy. She usually keeps smiling. She also acts shy after someone praises her, even if her race's mistaken, and she must be beaten to rouse from her reveling. However, she becomes serious when humans want to be close to her, and she goes immediately into a panic and keeps away from antagonists as she is suddenly attacked. Abilities and Powers As a fishman, Saphir is ten times stronger than an average human on land, and twice that in water. She demonstrated this strength by destroying a large water vortex. Weapons Saphir holds a spear. She seems quite skilled in using it. When Sanji wanted to be close to her, Rubis and Emeraude, she used it to send him away . Attacks List * : A technique used when Saphir holds a spear to vigorously attack someone. * : First, Rubis says the team combination name. Then, Saphir and other two fishmen all lift everyone's one hand. Finally, it makes their three antagonists to get hurt. |Three fishwomen's team combination.png|Saphir using Archange Tricolore with Rubis and Emeraude. }} History Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands For the moment that Wadatsumi was carrying the Straw Hat Pirates from Itu Island to Yaw Island, Saphir jumped out of sea along with Rubis and Emeraude, and then they sat on a stone of sea area between the two islands. Their looks appealed to Sanji, but they chose to attack him. Later, they said their names and positions in the Simon Pirates. Soon afterwards, Saphir and two female fishmen started to plot vengeance against the Straw Hat Pirates for Gad's failure. Unfortunately, all three lost to them and just decided to jump into sea . , Emeraude, Saphir and Rubis met a Master of the Waters.]] After the Straw Hat Pirates entered a cave in Yaw Island, Saphir, Rubis and Emeraude battled them again. In the end of battle with them, they still failed. After that, a Master of the Waters wanted to attack them. Saphir and the others were protected by Gad who arrived afterwards, as well as Sanji. After Gad's second defeat, she and three other fishmen went away from the cave. Later, after Saphir jumped from the seas among Seven phantom islands, her, Rubis, and Emeraude carry on the third battle against Straw Hat Pirates on the Going Merry. But, they didn't obtain any victory. Soon after, they were persuaded by Nami's words. As Gad stood on their rear, all female fishmen were glad for his appearance and ran to talk with him. While Simon was flying toward middle island in sky, all people were shocked. After she and her partners said goodbye to the Straw Hat Pirates, they returned to sea. Major Battles *Saphir, Rubis, and Emeraude vs. Straw Hat Pirates (1st battle, sea area among Itu island to Yaw island) *Saphir, Rubis, and Emeraude vs. Straw Hat Pirates (2nd battle, a cave in Yaw island) *Saphir, Rubis, Emeraude, Gad, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. a Master of the Waters *Saphir, Rubis, and Emeraude vs. Straw Hat Pirates (3rd battle, Going Merry) Trivia *Her name is based from the precious stone Sapphire. Furthermore, her appearance also matched with the color of the stone. The same also applied to Rubis and Emeraude. References Site Navigation fr:Saphir Category:Non-Canon Fishmen Category:Female Characters Category:Simon Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Game Characters